Molly Prewett's Love Potion
by EcargWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: Poof! "Molly, are you sure about this?" Swoosh! "Positive." Clink! "What if it doesn't w-" "It will work! I read everything correctly, measured the ingredients perfectly and stirred the mixture tw-" BOOM! (Rated T for curse at the end, ONE-SHOT)


**Molly Prewett's Love Potion**

* * *

Molly Prewett wasn't considered the prettiest girl. She was slightly over weight, had too many freckles, flyaway red hair and a stubborn attitude to go with it. She was a Gryffindor no less and had spent the last six years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry single and left talking to her best friend, Sam the Sock Puppet, in the girls bathroom when the other girls were at Quidditch practice.

Her only other friend in this social dependent place was Arthur Weasley, a fellow Gryffindor. They met one day when Molly was in the library looking up the bat bogie hex in their first year. Naturally when she had memorised the hex she turned around and experimented on the closet scrawny person she could find. After that Arthur became her second shadow. Literally. He was like that annoying piece of really thin glue that is always stuck to your finger after glueing something, and the problem is you can't get it off because it just sticks to the other finger that is prying at it.

Now, one day Molly was casually making googly eyes at John Samon, in her eyes the most handsome (smart, kind, loyal, trusty, hot, romantic, sexy, bright, cute, sporty, tall, dark) boy in Gryffindor. In other words, she was obsessed. She knew his favourite Bertie Bott Bean, which was ham, as it clearly states in it's own page dedicated to the bean in her diary. She knew his favourite dragon breed, the Opal-eyed. She knew his favourite monster, a Boggart, which was amazing because that was her favourite too! And finally she his favourite girl, which less amazingly was Hannah Kip. She was a Hufflepuff and was one of the kindest people you could ever meet, which made Molly hate her even more.

In fact, at that moment Hannah, who Molly mentally noted had a slightly lop-sided mouth, skipped up to John and he put his arm around her shoulder. Her. Stupid. Bloody. Shoulder. Molly glared daggers into Hannah's head, wishing more than anything to be where Hannah is. Molly balled up her fists, it was the hottest day of the year and they were clinging onto each other like it was the middle of winter. Then of course to make matters worse, they started kissing.

"Get a room!" Molly whispered, feeling quite like a love sick puppy. _Maybe_, just _maybe_, she was just a hopeless romantic...No! "Get a hold of yourself Prewett!"

"Hi Molly!" Came a irritating voice from behind her. Molly jumped at his voice and almost fell out from behind the cover of her tree trunk. There he was, his arms behind his back and his tie lopsided.

"Arthur!" She hissed back at him, "What did I tell you about my personal space?"

Arthur sighed "Stop breathing down my neck, get a life, kiss a girl and stop following me around!"

Molly frowned at his high-pitched impression of her, why, she had a lower voice then him!

"Precisely." She nodded and returned her gaze to John.

"...You really like don't you?" Arthur comments.

"Yeah, he's better than any other guy here, stupid Hannah!"

Arthur nodded, his expression crestfallen as he secretly dropped the flower from behind his back, let it fall to the ground and he pushed it into a bush with his foot.

"I know a way, if you want."

Molly turned to him, giving him her full attention for once.

"How?!"

"Well, when I was in the restricted section, studying for my DADA final exams I -"

"Get on with it!"

"Well, I came across a potion..."

Arthur turned and produced a thick, heavy duty cover book from his bag, he flipped to a page and hands the book to Molly.

"...a love potion? Arthur...that's brilliant!"

She gave him a rare beam, Arthur beamed at her back, thrilled with this warm response. He then drew several more items out of his bag.

"I...um...got all the ingredients..."

Molly frowned at them and looked up to Arthur.

"Weren't planning to make a love potion yourself were you?"

Arthur laughed nervously.

"No! I...um..." He noticed the twinkle in her browns eyes and knew she was joking and the two laughed together.

"Seriously though," Molly said, after laughing "You sure you don't need these for your exams?"

Arthur shrugged, "Your my friend and you need them more than me. I can get more since Gippod is old, he doesn't remember who comes in and out of his stores anymore."

After a few days, after all that blood (Arthur got a paper cut), sweat (Molly had quite a work out after all the running up and down the stairs) and tears (Their was a lot of drama over who's cauldron they were going to use - they finally got the plan up and running.

On Saturday morning, with everyone outside enjoying the sun, Arthur and Molly their cauldron and ingredients and plodded down to the prefect bathroom. Arthur whispered the password and they entered.

After getting everything was ready, Molly was finally sitting cross-legged by the cauldron, stirring it. Arthur, already having second thoughts, was pacing.

_Poof!_

"Molly are you sure about this?"

_Swoosh!_

"Positive."

_Clink!_

"What if it doesn't w-"

"It will work! I read everything correctly, measured the ingredients perfectly and stirred the mixture tw-"

_BOOM!_

"S-shit!" Molly coughed up as the room was suffused with bright pink smoke. She felt a hand grab her elbow and drag her out of the room. As soon as Arthur and Molly were out of the bathroom they doubled over and went into a coughing fit.

"D-do you t-think anyone h-heard?" Arthur asked, Molly turned to face Arthur and she felt her jaw drop to the floor.

"A-Arthur...you PINK!"

"_PINK?!_" Arthur roared and looked at his hands, and true as it was, he was pink.

"You look just like a flamingo!"

He whipped round to her and his jaw went a similar way.

"Molly..."

"...no! No! I can't be...NO! ARHTUR I'M PINK TOO! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't fucking know?! _YOU_ GAVE ME THE BOOK!"

Soon after, Madam Pomfrey discovered Molly head locking Arthur, screaming various curses at him. Eventually they both ended up in the hospital wing and were put in a month of detention. In fact, as Molly recalls it, the only good thing that happened that day was Hannah Kip injured herself on the Quidditch field and broke her jaw, making her unable to speak for a while. So when John came to visit her, Molly got to chat him up.


End file.
